One More Time
by RoschelShippers
Summary: What could have happened if Rachel went in greece with Ross ! Take place after TOW Ross says Rachel. By @anistonslosbter & @mebeshalena
1. Chapter 1

**One more Time**

Hi, we are anistonslobster &amp; mebeshalena and we're big Ross and Rachel shippers (Because he's her lobster) and so many people have told us to write a fanfic, so here we are. Tell us what you think, we're open to positive &amp; negative reviews. If you find any wrong grammar. it's because English is neither of our mother tongue. So feel free to correct us so we can learn. Anyway enjoy :)

Inspired by the episode: The One After Ross Says Rachel. It's basically what would have happened if Ross did go to Greece with Rachel.

Chapter 1: Just friends.

''Ahh, yes, I will have a glass of the Merlot and…uh, he will have a white wine spritzer." Going to Greece with Ross was the last thing Rachel had in mind, but after all she thought why not? She could forget the feelings she felt for him for a little while and just try to make her friend feel better.  
Her relationship with Ross had always been complicated and sometimes she was thinking; What am I doing it for? And is it really worth it? she always came to the conclusion that yes it was worth it, he has always been able to make her feel so good, he made her feel like she was important and loved, for that she wanted him to feel better after what happened with Emily.

Rachel was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear it when Ross came sitting next to her.

"Oh my god, you scared me!'' Ross just winked at her. ''Anyway'' Rachel continued, ''I ordered a spritzer for you, is that okay?"

"Yeah it's great." He paused for a while and looked at her quickly so she wouldn't notice and started talking again. "Look Rachel, I just wanted to thank you for coming with me, it means a lot because I could really use a friend right now."

"Oh, no problem. I'm happy to come with you and I'll always be there if you need me." Rachel replied. And she meant it.

"Thank you.'' he smiled timidly at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

Ross was so confused. He had been on the plane with Rachel for just a few hours and so many memories came flooding back. He had tried to convince himself Rachel didn't mean anything to him anymore. But she was still Rachel and even though everything was over now, deep down inside he still believed she was the one. But Emily was in his life now and she meant a great deal to him too. Emily was a good person and Ross felt comfortable with her. That's why he still didn't know why he said Rachel's name at the altar. Was it because he was surprised to see her? Or was it something more? Maybe those weeks in Greece will help him figure this out. But then again, he wouldn't be going alone. He went there with Rachel. Ross knew Rachel said they were just friends, but he couldn't help but wonder why she suddenly felt the need to come to London. He knew her well enough to tell that it wasn't just to say ''Congratulations''. But what was it?  
Ross signed. His life was complicated, and it has been for quite a while now.

Rachel herself was lost in thoughts too. Sometimes she felt like such a selfish person because in a way she wanted his marriage to fail. It would be too hard to see Ross with anyone else but herself, but then again she also wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant without her? She kept banging on about that for quite some time before falling asleep. At that time Ross was about to fall asleep too.  
When Ross woke up he found Rachel's head rest on his shoulder. He couldn't help but look at her. She truthfully was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was this precious little angel, filled with nothing but good intentions and maybe that's why he fell in love with her in the first place so many years ago. He suddenly felt the need to kiss her, but he quickly got that idea out of his head. He was with someone else. He was married.

Before he knew it an hostess came over to tell him that they were almost there and they had to belt up.  
Ross softly touched Rachel's arm to wake her up. ''Sweetie, sorry to wake you but we're almost there. Look outside, it's Athens. It's beautiful.''

Rachel slowly woke up and after a few seconds she finally realized where she was. She straightened up and looked outside. ''Oh my God, everything looks so tiny!'' Ross couldn't help but chuckle at that.

''We are about to land in Athens, the temperature outside is 27°C. Please fasten your seat belts during the landing and enjoy your stay.''

Rachel grabbed Ross hands. Let's see what these two weeks will bring. For now she decided to forget about her feelings and be there for him. As a friend.

Please R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: With Or Without You

Ross and Rachel soon arrived at the hotel. Rachel dragging her huge and overstuffed suitcase along with her. Ross didn't even know why she brought all of that stuff but he decided not to question it. It was Rachel after all.  
They walked inside feeling somewhat relieved to be out of the heat for a while. They loved heat but they weren't exactly dressed for it so they were somewhat dying on their way from the airport to the hotel.

''I think I'm going to call Monica. She must be worried sick. I didn't get to tell her I went to Greece with you yet.'' Rachel said while grabbing her phone ready to dial.

''Okay, I'll go check in.'' Ross replied as he walked over to the woman sitting behind the desk.

''Hi, can I help you?'' The woman asked.

''Yeah hi, I made a reservation a few weeks ago and I'd like to check in.''

''All right. Name?''  
''Ross Geller.''

''Ah, here it is. I see you're on your honeymoon. The honeymoon suite is ready for you.'' The woman says while scrolling to the computer.

''Yeah…about that…Is there maybe another room available?''

''No, everything's full. Busy times this time of the year. Why is there a problem?''  
''No, no, no everything's fine''  
The woman handed over the keys to Ross. ''I hope you and Mrs. Geller have a wonderful time. We want to offer you a free dinner tonight. It's on the house. Good luck with your marriage.'' ''Uh…yeah…Thank you that's really nice.'' Ross stammered before he walked away.

When Rachel was finally done talking to Monica she went to find Ross. She found him sitting outside on a chair. He looked worried. She could tell it by the way he played with the keys but how he didn't really pay any attention to them.  
Ross looked up and saw Rachel walking towards him. ''Hey, how's Monica?''  
''Well, first she started yelling something about how she taught I had died and I should never do that to her again, but after a while she calmed down and told me to have fun. So she's fine.'' Rachel said laughing.  
She didn't tell him the part where Monica told her how stupid she was for going with Ross. And how she shouldn't do anything stupid. Somewhere deep down inside Rachel knew she was right. And she would be trying her hardest not to do something she might regret.

''Anyway, is everything all right? You seem worried?'' Rachel asked Ross. ''Yeah…um the whole hotel is booked, so we either find a new hotel or we have to stay in the honeymoon suite.'' Ross said shyly and a little embarrassed.  
''I really don't want to find a new hotel, can we stay here please? I'm so extremely tired.''

''Are you sure? You don't find it weird?''

''Come on Ross, we're adults. Nothing has to happen you know. Now let's go to our room. I need my sleep.'' She grabbed the keys and started walking inside towards the elevator.

Rachel unlocked the door to their room and both their hearts stopped when they saw what's inside. ''Oh. My. God. It's breathtaking.'' Rachel said running over to the balcony taking in the view. The soft wind blew through her hair. Ross just stood there watching her for what seemed like hours. He realized how happy he was to be here with Rachel. She was so free. So beautiful. So Rachel. He didn't even think about Emily anymore. She was the furthest thing on his mind right now. All he saw was the girl who was right in front of him.

After a while Rachel joined Ross back inside ready to finally get some rest.

''You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the chair.'' Ross offered. ''Don't be silly. You need to get some rest too, and you sure as hell aren't going to get any if you sleep on that.'' Rachel said pointing to the chair.

It wasn't even night yet, but they've had such a long and exhausting trip that they fell asleep within minutes.

When Rachel woke it was already dark outside, she looked over and saw Ross wasn't there. She looked around the room confused. Just as she was about to get up, she heard Ross walking out of the bathroom. ''I see you're finally up.'' Ross said laughing. ''What time is it?'' She said rubbing her eyes.

''21:30. You hungry? We could still go down and get some dinner.''

''Sounds good. I'm starving. I'm just going to take a quick shower.'' She grabbed her stuff and hopped into the bathroom.

Rachel came out wearing a short black summer dress and her was hanging loose over her shoulders. It was so simple but Ross loved it. ''Wow…you look…you look great!''

''Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself.'' Rachel said smiling. Ross was just wearing jeans and a sweater, but he had never looked better.

The rest of the evening went even better than expected. They were both laughing, making jokes and just having the best time in months. Rachel felt a little weird at first when people called her Mrs. Geller, but she soon decided to just go with it. She was in a foreign country, have a delicious dinner, and she was there with the man she loved. She knew she had to talk to Ross sooner or later about Emily and she knew they had to go home soon and he would probably make up with Emily and they would maybe even start a family. But that didn't matter right now. For now they were just Ross and Rachel again.

It was getting really late and they both were starting to get a little drunk. Rachel more than Ross. They were

laughing hysterically. They talked about everything and nothing but they stopped when they heard something familiar coming from the radio.

_~See the stone set in your eyes. See the thorn twist in your side. I'll wait for you…~_

Ross suddenly stood up from his chair and walked over to Rachel.

''May I have this dance?'' Ross asked holding his hand out to her. Neither of them thought clearly. Neither of them cared.

''But of course.'' Rachel let out a giggle and grabbed his hand.

They both just stood there swinging to the music. His hand were on her back and her arms were around his neck. Her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, slowly letting herself go, enjoying the moment.

The other people in the room looked at them with mixed thoughts. Some found it weird. Some didn't care. Some were annoyed but most of them found it sweet. They looked like a real couple in love and perfectly happy. If only people knew the truth...But maybe it's better that they never will. Let them believe true love still exists. Rachel even started to believe it herself again.

_~And I'm waiting for you. With or without you. With or without you. I can't live with or without you…~_

She looked up at Ross. Her big blue eyes staring at his big brown ones.

''Don't do anything stupid.'' She heard Monica's words in the back of her mind.

''Screw it.'' She thought and she pressed her lips to his.

Ross quickly pushed her away. ''Rachel…don't.''

Thanks for reading :)

Shalena wrote this by the way !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pain from the past**

Ross quickly pushed her away. ''Rachel…don't.''

Rachel looked at him confused, she was wondering what just happened, she felt guilty for kissing him because he was a married and everything was so complicated between them but after all he was there with her, his wife was in another country and didn't even had the guts to show at the airport and he had kissed her back, it had to mean something. So she decided that she was tired of all this and needed more explanations...

\- "What, why are you pushing me back, Ross?" She said furiously, he noticed that the tone of her voice wasn't as calm as before.

-"Rachel, I can do this. I'm married and you know it!" He answered quietly. He didn't want to raise his tone in the middle of all those people and wanted to stay discreet but with Rachel he figured it would not happen.

-"You're married Ross, but where the hell is your wife when you're on your honeymoon?'' She paused. ''In another country, that's right. And why? Because you said another woman's name at the altar and this is the same woman you're on your honeymoon with so don't you dare tell me there is nothing between us because even in a million years I would not believe you" She yelled at him, she didn't want to make any drama but his reaction pissed her off so much that she couldn't have helped it, they needed to talk and she knew it. They couldn't keep going like this. She wanted to be a friend and support him but after some reflecting, maybe it was too much because deep inside her soul it does not matter how much she wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to be with her like it used to be.

-"Rachel, I just... " She put a finger on his mouth before he could finish talking.

-"Ross, when you are willing to talk, come to me. I'll be in our room, but right now maybe you should just think by yourself" She removed her finger from his face and left.

Ross was speechless, for several seconds he couldn't move, he couldn't believe what just happened. In 10 minutes he had kiss Rachel for maybe what was 5 seconds but it felt so good, then he pushed her back because it was the right thing to do and then Rachel started to yell at him and exposed things that were the truth. All of this wasn't right, he was on his honeymoon with a woman he was deeply in love with but no matter how big his love was, it belonged to the past, and moreover this woman wasn't his wife.

Everything was so fucked up. Why had it to be this way ? After what seemed like long interminable minutes which in reality was just a few seconds, Ross went out of the restaurant and found a place outside to sit and think. He needed to figure out what he would tell Rachel to make things up to her. She deserved it after what happened.

On the other hand Rachel went in their room. She left the restaurant so mad and now everything was messed up in her head and with the kiss they shared she couldn't help but think of the past, when kissing him was so easy and so natural

_July 1996_

_Ross entered his apartment after a long day at work, the only consolation he had was to know Rachel would be there waiting for him and indeed she was. He opened his eyes wide when he saw her on the couch wearing only a piece of delicate lingerie. He was amazed by her beauty, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and she was all his. Rachel amused by Ross's reaction, winked at him and came closer._

_-''Hi, baby, how was your day?''_

_\- ''Well it was long and boring I must say but now you'll make it all better I know it.''_

_She smiled at his reaction, and leaned her lips to his, slowly they touched but quickly their kiss became more intense and their tongue touched. Both of them loved this contact, it felt so natural and normal. Ross put his hand on Rachel's waist, while she put her hands around his neck. Their bodies were touching, there wasn't any personal space, it was like nothing could come between them. The big kiss kept growing intensively so Rachel broke the kiss and spoke "Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom honey" ..._

Present Time

Rachel was now crying, she missed this so much, she missed his hands over her body. Oh she missed his touch so much, no one made her feel the way he did. He was the one but now he wasn't hers anymore, she had to make her peace with that and move on with her life like he did.  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Ross enter the room.

He looked at her and saw that she cried. He did that and it broke him even more inside than he already was, but he needed to talk to her and get things right.

-"Rachel, I'm sorry for what happened downstairs, I didn't mean to hurt you more than what I already did but I want you to understand that nothing can happen with us here, I know my wife isn't here and I know she'll probably want a divorce but I can't betray her. It's not who I am, and you know it.  
The feelings I've for you can't influence my actions. I've to get things right with my life before anything can happen. I hope you understand. For now I just hope we can forget what happened tonight and enjoy Greece because there are nice things to do so I heard. "

He looked at her for a while, hoping he had made the right choice. But she wasn't answering so he decided that now she needed some time and he should leave. And this what he was about to do when she started talking.

-"Ross, I... I understand. And... hum let's enjoy our trip here, we owe each other this.

They both smiled at each other, maybe this fight was the best thing that could have happened. Now that they told each other the truth they would be able to slowly move on.

I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it.

Thank you for reading and for the reviews, it means so much to us.

Amélie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: choices **

The next couple of days went pretty well for Ross and Rachel. Rachel went shopping and dragged Ross along with her, not to his amusement. He didn't mind shopping, he actually needed some new clothes, but after 2 hours he was already tired of it and just wanted to get back to the hotel. Ross on the other hand wanted to go see all these historical places and museums, which made Rachel die of boredom. But all things considered, they had a great time.

Today they had been in Greece for exactly a week, but it felt like forever. So much had happened. So much had changed. But it had changed for the better. Ross and Rachel were a lot closer again, without any awkward moments. Exactly how it had been before it all went wrong.

Ross awoke because of the loud knocking of his hotel door. He got up, thinking it must have been Rachel. But why did she knock? Didn't she have a key? ''She must have forgotten it.'' He thought.

Ross walked over to the door and opened it.

''Hi Ross. ''

Ross recognized the voice immediately. He knew it all too well.

''Emily…I…What….What are you doing here?'' Ross stammered looking at the woman who was standing before his eyes.

''I could ask you the same.'' She said what an angry but somewhat hurt voice. ''We need to talk.''

She walked into the room expecting it carefully.

''How did you know I was here?'' Ross asked closing the door behind him.

''Monica told me. I realized it was wrong to run away and I felt like you deserved an explanation. And I feel like I deserve one too, so I went to look for you. Monica didn't want to tell me where you was at first but eventually she told me you were here, in Greece, on our honeymoon…. Why did you say Rachel, Ross? Do you still love her?'' She looked up at him.

Ross knew he had to be careful with what he was going to say next. Saying he did meant the end of his marriage. But saying he didn't would be a lie. Of course he loved her. But he also loved Emily and she was his wife. So did he want his marriage to work? Or would he be okay with another divorce?

''I love you, Emily. You've changed me. Look saying Rachel at the altar was a mistake. I was surprised to see her. It meant nothing, okay? Please believe me.''

''So it really meant nothing?'' She said trying to figure out if he spoke the truth or not.

''It meant nothing. I promise. I'm sorry I embarrassed you.'' Ross replied hoping she would believe him.

''I guess I could give you another chance, maybe you really were just surprised to see her. I love you too, Ross. The past few months had been a blast and I'm not going to just through that away.'' Emily got up and hugged Ross tightly.

''Oh my god! Ross, the water in the swimming pool is so nice. You really need to come down there and…..'' Rachel walked in but froze when she saw what was happening before her eyes.

Emily pulled herself away from Ross not looking happy. She just glared at Rachel and then at Ross. ''SHE'S HERE?'' She screamed at Ross.

''Emily…I should go. I'm so sorry. I just came to get my sunglasses, but I don't need them. I should just go. Uhm…right…bye.'' Rachel blurted out, not really knowing what she was saying.

''No. Stay!'' Emily shot back. ''I'm the one that should go.'' She turned around to Ross. ''All the things you just told me, I can't believe I'm so stupid. These past few days I've been out there searching for you and you're here on our honeymoon sleeping with her.'' She was very angry now.

''That's not what happened, Emily. You know I would never do that to you.'' Ross replied, starting to get angry too.

''Oh really? I'm not so sure anymore. You obviously can't get away from her.''

''Nothing happened. Dammit Emily like you're so perfect. You're the one who ran away. I couldn't find you. What was I supposed to do? I was miserable and Rachel was there for me as a friend. But that's all.''

Meanwhile Rachel was standing there awkwardly. Not knowing what to say. Should she say anything at all? God she wish she could just disappear right there at that very moment.

Emily started to walk towards white hotel door planning to leave but Ross would have nothing of that. He grabbed her arm. ''Emily, we both made mistakes, but you're my wife and I want to make this work. I will do anything to make this work. Just tell me what you want me to do and move to New York with me.'' He begged staring deep into her eyes.

''I can't trust you when you're around her. The only reason we could try to make this work is if you promise me to NEVER see her again.'' She pointed to Rachel. ''Maybe then we can try to make this work.''

''What?'' Ross couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''I can't do that. Rachel is my closest friend. You can't ask me that.''

''You obviously can't get away from her. I can't trust you when I know she's in your life, Ross. And do you want this marriage to work or not?''

''I do…I really do, but I can't do this Emily. Rachel means too much to me. I'm sorry. I guess this is it then.'' Ross replied sadly but he knew he made the right choice. Life without Rachel? He could never do that. She was too special not to have around. He couldn't imagine not seeing her every day. Her smile, her hair, her face. No he was sure, he made the right choice.

''I think you should do it.'' Rachel suddenly spoke. ''Go and save your marriage, Ross. I'll be gone before tonight.'' And with that said, she left. She left the hotel not knowing where to go, but she needed some time to think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Let it go

This chapter will Rated R

After leaving the room, Rachel ran, for about 10 minutes, she needed to go out of this hotel as quickly as possible so she ran to the beach, she found a rock and sat.  
She finally let her tears flow down her cheeks, this situation was too much for her now. She couldn't be the one standing in the middle of a marriage. And even though she never really was close to Emily, she had never meant to make her suffer like Chloe hurt her a few years ago.  
It was clear now that she needed to back off and let them arrange their marriage no matter how painful it was. She had made her decision now all she had to do was go home and forget about Ross and maybe eventually they could be friends again.

Ross on the other hand was in shock by what just happened, he too had made a decision. It was obvious that he couldn't keep lying to himself like that, he was almost 30 and his life was as fucked up as it was when Carol and him got a divorce. This needed to stop. It was time to talk to Emily and Rachel.

''Look Emily, we need to talk, why don't we sit down.'' He pointed the bed. They sat and looked at each other, Ross was anxious but he had no choice anymore.

''So, Ross you wanted to talk, let's talk?'' Emily said angrily.

''Do you think all of this is easy for me Emily?''

''Well aren't you the one who put us in this difficult situation?'' She answered sarcastically.

''Look Emily, I came here to clear my mind, to find a solution to make this marriage work. Rachel offered to be there as a friends and I knew we were capable of being friends and support each other, but it also made me realize that the fact that I said her name at our wedding meant something... Emily she is the love of my life, it doesn't matter how much I love you or Carol or anyone else, she is the one. I know you don't understand that but I hope one day you will. I didn't mean to hurt you and I realize that I'm a jerk to make you endure this situation and I wish I could change this but I can't. So all I can do is say that I'm sorry and trust me I really am.''

Emily was sobbing, she did not really know why. Maybe because of the divorce that was coming or because no one felt about her what Ross felt for Rachel.

''So I guess this is it?'' She said sobbing harder than she thought she was.

''I guess so.'' He kissed her cheeks slowly and wiped her cheek. She stood up, they hugged and before she left she added…

''Go find her Ross, don't lose her again.'' Then she left for real.

Ross ran out of the hotel, he was pretty sure he knew where Rachel was. And indeed she was where he thought she would be. They had stayed there for a couple of nights before going to bed, it was such a dreamy place and even more at this time of day. As he came closer to her he started to become more and more anxious, but just like with Emily earlier he needed to get things straight with her.

''Hi'' He said.

Rachel looked up and saw Ross standing before her.

''Hi.'' She answered with a shy smile on her face.

''I talked to Emily, Rach. And I thought about this situation we're in and…''

''So did I. In fact I want to talk first.'' She joined him on the sand, they were now head-to-head.

''Ross, I don't want to be the woman who broke a marriage, I can't live with that. For sure Emily and I never really got along but I'm sure she is a good person I mean if she wasn't you wouldn't have fallen for her. She doesn't deserve to be miserable. I had my chance with you and I blew it, now it's her chance. Do everything to make this work. You and I, we can be friends. It'll be hard at first but we can work on it, I know we can.''

''Rach, can I talk now?''

''Yeah sure, sorry go!'' He got closer to her, which made her jump a little.

''Rachel, during this week with you I realized why I said your name at my wedding, It's because I realized that you're the one. The one I want to grow old with, the one I want children with, the one I want to be married to. You didn't destroy my marriage to Emily. I did, I'm the only one responsible for that.''

''Ross... I-I.'' But before she could talk he kissed her. It was sweet at first but it quickly it became very passionate. Rachel was the first one to break the kiss.

''Ross, this is so messed up!''

''I know but this is not.'' And he kissed her again. It was very intense and they both needed more. Slowly he took her down until they were laying on the beach. Their hands were exploring each other's bodies, it felt familiar, it was familiar.

Rachel was wearing a simple white dress and Ross a shirt and a pair of shorts. It would not take them long to finish undressing each other. They kept kissing. Rachel took off Ross shirt and her fingers ran down his chest. Ross liked to feel her hands on his body, they were so soft and gentle. Rachel needed to feel his fingers on her body so she took the initiative to take off her dress, and in a second it was done. She was not wearing anything but her underwear right now. Not long after that Ross took off his shorts. Now they were both in their underwear now. It wasn't much, but it was still too much.  
Rachel was the first one fully naked. Ross couldn't stop looking at her, she was so innocent but also so beautiful and she was his if not forever at least for now. He wanted this moment to last forever. He broke the kiss and started to kiss from her neck down to her breast and her belly. Rachel moaned in pleasure but she needed more.

''Come on now Ross, take this off.'' She groaned and pointed at her boxer.

''Somebody is hungry!'' He looked at her and smiled. He kissed her, he could feel her tongue against his. One of the most amazing feelings ever. He broke the kiss and took both their underwear off.

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly they became one. They both moaned in pleasure. It felt so good, it was normal and natural. Ross' rhythm was slow at first but it grew faster and faster until they both reached climax. They both laid in the sand all sweaty, while Ross was holding tight Rachel against his chest, he loved feeling her body against his. He kissed her forehead and she looked at him smiling.

''This was amazing, I never thought sex on the beach would be that good, but it was.''

''I know right?!''

''Why does everything has to be this so complicated with us?''

''Don't you worry about that now, baby.'' He kissed her head and slowly she fell asleep, not long after he fell asleep. 

I hope you liked it, I enjoy writing it. I love these two so much.

Thank you for the reviews, it makes us so happy, and don't mind telling us what's wrong we want to do it the best we can.

By the way the dress I imagined the white dress Rachel is wearing like the one Jen is wearing in the break up, here is the link of I think the look like, for those who are interested .

Thank you again, Amélie :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, sorry we haven't updated in so long. We have been pretty busy because of exams and everything...

Anyway, this is the last chapter, I know it's pretty short but I think it's the best way to end it, so it won't be 'too much'

_Next Morning _

The sun light woke Ross up. He was trying to remember clearly what happened the previous night, Emily had appeared, Rachel had ran away, he then had a talk with Emily about their situation which seemed pretty messed up. They came to the conclusion that there wasn't any way they could work things out. Indeed it was clear that Ross was still in love with Rachel. Their talk had been pretty painful for both of them but divorcing was the best solution. After Emily left he had met Rachel on the beach and ended up having sex with her on the beach and after in their room.

Now she was here, sleeping like an angel. He would never be tired of watching her sleep, she seemed so peaceful.

Ross wanted to make her happy, because he knew she was the only woman he would want to make happy, but most of all he hoped she would let him make her happy…

"How long have you been watching me sleep?'' Rachel asked

''Hum maybe 10-15 minutes.'' He smiled at her and slowly kissed her lips.

''Morning to you too."

For a moment they layed in each other's arms, no talking just enjoying each other's company but it was perfectly clear for both of them that sooner or later they would have to talk.

"Rachel... I think we gotta talk about what happened last night.''

''It was pretty good, wasn't it?'' She winked at him.

''Yes it really was, but what does it mean?''

''That maybe we should do it again?''

''Rachel I'm serious."

She closed her eyes for a second to think what she would answer. Of course she wanted to be with him, the question was, was she ready to give him her trust back? He had her heart already anyway and somehow she knew he didn't actually cheat on purpose and she also had her part of responsibility in their breakup.

She opened her eyes, knowing what she would say.

"I think maybe, we should try again, but taking things slowly, so we won't fall like last time, and we need to learn how to accept each other's flaws and deal with it. We need to be grown-ups because I can't do it again Ross. Getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

He didn't answer, because there was no need. They kissed and that was it, they were them again, and all they needed right now was to enjoy as much as possible of the last day of their trip. When they'll go back to New York they'll tell their friends they're trying again.

The End.

I know it's pretty short, I hope you liked it though.

Thank you for reading, don't forget R&amp;R.


End file.
